Old vs Young
by GoddessOfGreen
Summary: Frustrations will ensue for our favorite pointy eared Vulcan as Kirk forces a young lady to be tutored by Spock. But it's not all bad right?... Spock/OC. Will updater daily so be sure to come on back. Disclaimer: Do not own Star Trek
1. Chapter 1

Hi This is my first time writing a Star Trek: Original series fan fiction, I hope that you take a chance to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own STAR TREK.

Also those who are lovers of Star Trek, if I get anything wrong please let me know and leave me helpful notes and hints.

Please Read for your pleasure at your leisure.

If you love me leave a review. If you hate me leave me a review anyway. I take criticism very well... also I don't care if you hate this story. It's just for fun and enjoyment.

 _ **Meetings and Introductions**_

Polymer Grimes walked off the space shuttle and into the hanger of the Enterprise with her transfer papers as the ships new science officer, tutoring under the current science officer, Commander Spock. Looking around Polymer stares in amazement of the size of the Enterprise's hanger.

'OK, its says I have to report to Commander Spock.' She looks at her papers while talking to herself as she walks to the turbo lift. As she arrives the elevator opens and there stands the captain of the Enterprise, Captain James. T. Kirk with the CMO Dr McCoy. She stands to the side and salutes to the captain. They both step out of the elevator before stopping and turning to each other and continuing their discussion.

'Listen to me bones I am perfectly fine and healthy and do not require a check-up...despite missing the last few months worth of injections.' Kirk whispers the last bit to himself as McCoy frowns at him before noticing the new officer to the side saluting the captain.

'Who are you?' McCoy addresses the new officer as Kirk turns to look at the new officer standing to the side. His eyes looks up and down Polymer before a grin breaks out of Kirk.

'I am Polymer Grimes sir, I was just transferred to the Enterprise, as the new science officer tutoring under Commander Spock. My transfer papers ordered me to report to Commander Spock sir.' Kirk takes the papers and looks over before handing it back to Polymer.

'Welcome to the Enterprise Grimes, I am Captain Kirk this here is the Dr McCoy he is the CMO of the Enterprise.' He gestures to McCoy before continuing.

'Great so you are working with the pointy eared green blooded goblin, good luck to you. Also I will schedule an appointment with you for a routine check-up as required with our new officers aboard the ship and I hope that you do show up unlike our captain here.' McCoy say the last bit with distaste before walking off in a huff.

Kirk smiles at McCoy before wandering back into the turbo lift.

'You coming Ms Grimes?' Kirk gestures to the lift. Polymer steps into the lift as the doors close.

'So what is your field of expertise Ms Grimes?' Kirk questions with interest.

'I study mostly on bio-organism with the interest of bio-engineering on the side. But my main focus is researching different types of plants on different planets and making a hybrid plant of class M plants sir.' Polymer finishes as Kirk listen.

'Very interesting Ms Grimes. How old are you if I am not being rude? I ask because the amount of research time as well as theory that take to work on such a project would take up to 5 to 10 years.' Kirk enquirers as they both step out of the turbo lift and walk down a corridor to another turbo lift taking them up to bridge of the Enterprise.

'I am 27 captain, I have been researching this for the last 10 years sir and I jut got into the practical side of combining different plants and seeing if they can live in class M planets and grow naturally.' Polymer states as they reach the bridge and step out of the lift.

'So that means you started researching this project at 17 very ambitious of you Ms Grimes. But that leaves the question when did you graduate high school and star fleet?' Kirk enquirers Polymer.

'I graduated high school at 12 years old sir and applied to star fleet soon after graduating and studied bio-organisms before star fleet my interest was piqued at an earlier age. I studied at the academe for 5 years that was the requirement of star fleet before graduating with honors at star fleet, but I took another 5 years off to study engineering off planet with my father.' Polymer states as they wait for Commander Spock to appear.

'Yes I read about it in your transfer papers as well as the recommendations that were sent to me before your transfer. I hope that you can enjoy yourself Polymer aboard the Enterprise as well do extensive research with the Commander.' Kirk states as he wonders over to Uhura and tells the ship to prepare to leave the space dock, before coming back.

'You can call me Polly sir, I really don't like Polymer too much.' Polly states as she turns her head to look at the turbo lift. Spock steps out of the turbo lift and looks up and see's Jim and a woman on the bridge.

'Captain the ship is prepared to depart and warp sir.' Spock speaks to the captain without looking at the woman.

'Very good Spock.' Kirk states before looking at Polymer and gesturing her to Spock.

'I want you to meet Polymer Grimes, Spock she is the new science officer being under your tutelage.' Kirk states to Spock.

Spock looks at Grimes with and eyebrow raised before speaking to the captain.

'I was unaware that I was to tutor a science officer. No, reports from star fleet indicated that I was to receive a student.' Spock states while looking at Jim.

'Meet me in the conference room, Spock and Ms Grimes I will brief you in 5 minutes.' Kirk dismisses them as he returns to the chair and gives out orders.

Spock turns to the lift and waits until the door opens and walk in behind him Polymer follows as they make their way to the conference room.

Love me by leaving me a review please


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed much love. To the guest that was worried about my real name it isn't really my name I made it up.

Also if this story doesn't make much sense I making most of it up especially the character _**Polymer Grimes** _ everything else I have done little research on it.

Do not own awesome Star Trek: Original Series.

Read, review at your leisure and pleasure.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Spock and Polly sat in silence as they waited for captain Kirk to brief them on the situation. Polly looked on at Spock deep in thought as he stared at the wall beside her. Her own thoughts wandered as what Kirk statement made her think, Polly stood and started to pace while she anxiously waited for the captain to arrive.

The door opened and in stepped Kirk with Dr McCoy behind him, they both took a seat as Kirk indicated with his head to Polly to take a seat.

'OK, now down to business now that we are set on our course to Earth.' Kirk spoke to the individuals in the room.

'Now Spock, I failed to inform you of your new student for 2 reasons.' Kirk gestured with his fingers as he looked to Polly and Spock.

'Reason 1, I have looked through personal records and saw that you have about 6 months of shore leave so I am ordering you to take it on Vulcan as it is time for us to return to earth for supplies and new orders, and yes if you are wondering the crew of the enterprise will be on shore for a year.' Kirk spoke as he looked towards Spock who was about to asked the question.

'Reason 2, there is not much reason really I thought it would be funny to see how you would take it.' Kirk and McCoy shared a laugh as they watched Spock's eyebrow shift up. 'Now that I have explained the reasoning for this any questions?' Kirk looked up at both Polly and Spock.

'Sir, I have a few questi...' But before Polly could ask she was cut off by Kirk. 'No questions, great back to your station we shall arrive back at earth in over 4 hours. So Sock try to get along and play nice.'

'Well Ms Grimes, report to the station at 0800 hours I will be there shortly to assess your current work that you have been studying for the last 5 years. Then I will submit a report to you on what your theory suggest then move onto practical work unless you have already started the test runs. Then I will need an updated report on such work... Regulations or not miss Grimes.' Spock rose form his seat departing the room before Polly could answer his questions.

As Polly awaited for the arrival of the Commander she sat looking at the various plants from native to different foreign plants. Polly was so engrossed in looking at the different sub spices of plants that she failed to hear Spock entering the room.

'Ms Grimes...Shall we start.' Spock spoke as he laid the pad on the table, taking a seat waiting for Polly to take hers.

'Commander Spock if I can make a suggestion on where we do the practical test runs before we get into the researching aspect.' Spock raised one of his eyebrows waiting for Polly to continue.

'Instead of returning to planet Vulcan I was hoping that we maybe able to the research on my planet...Planet XKL-110. It was left to me by mother in her will before she passed away. Planet XKL-110 is where I did most of my research of the different types of plants. It is also my base of operations for my research centre.' Spock stared at me for a moment before responding.

'Very well, we shall do the theory and practical studies on your planet, as you have done most of the theory these last 5 years. However there are many errors that must be corrected before we will attempt to do the gene splicing of the different types of vegetation.' Spock spoke before opening the pad going to the research notes that Polly had sent to him.

'For example Ms Grimes did you know that if you mix the plants from the planet Bronzen to those of Earth there are high risks of making a pollen so toxic that could kill a human within hours.' Spock looked up to see that Polly was about to protest against his logic.

'Your theory however thought out over these last 5 years have many flaws that can be fatal if not applied in the right context. I suggest having a look through medical texts or asking Dr McCoy for basic poisons of common and uncommon plants and using the antidotes to counteract such poisons.'

3 hours later

'Mr Spock return to the bridge...Mr Spock return to the bridge.' The intercom came to life breaking the quiet atmosphere between the two people sitting in the room.

'We will be arriving soon to Earth, return to your station Miss Grimes.' Spock rose from his seat and left the room.

'OK first day down another 6 months of this.' Polly sighed to herself, as she continued on with her work.

* * *

 **Space station: Earth**

Three men walked into the space station cafeteria, going into one of the corner booths to speak without being heard from prying ears.

'Well Spock how is your new student coping with you?' Kirk spoke.

'She is very intelligent for her age. Ms Grimes IQ is 205 way above the average IQ of most standard people on Earth. Her father Oleg Grimes is a very well renowned Engineer in this quadrant no doubt that is where she got her intelligence from.' Spoke responded.

'Yes, she is indeed intelligent and beautiful. But I sense that she has a long way to go?'

'I agree with you Jim.' Spock responded.

Kirk turned to McCoy. 'What do you think Bones?'

'I think she is a nice girl wanting to put up with our science officer here, but I can tell you one thing that you both happen to overlook in her file.' McCoy spoke to them.

'Whats that Bones?' Kirk spoke with a smile on his face.

'She is half human just like our Vulcan here, but unlike Spock she has seemed to take the traits of her father's human side but her mother origins however are not on record. She seems to be something we haven't discovered yet.' McCoy spoke to each of them, before turning and ordering a drink for him and Kirk.

* * *

Please Review. Much Love see ya next time.


End file.
